


My heartfelt feelings

by Gandr



Series: Y'shOda [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Catgirls loving catgirls, F/F, Feelings Realization, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV Spoilers, First Kiss, Gay Panic, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Love Confessions, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandr/pseuds/Gandr
Relationships: Y'shtola Rhul & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Y'shtola Rhul/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Y'shOda [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144826
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	My heartfelt feelings

“....Y’shtola.”

Each time she spoke her name, the Conjurer’s ears would twitch, just a little. Every syllable that passed her lips, her heart swelled just a bit, and each time she smiled, that warm, sweet smile, each time her gaze met hers, her tail would curl and flip just a little.

_“Ah, how sweet young love is.”_

_The Scion’s Rogue had begun his teasing even before any feelings were recognized or conveyed. Of course, such antics were either rebutted or outright ignored. Thancred was imagining things, of course there was a fondness there. Oda was an ally, a friend. Someone capable and reliable, if not on the side of unpredictable and wild under certain conditions. She was intelligent, kind and gentle in equal measure. Her casual mannerisms were a nice contrast to her own taciturn personality._

So then why, when she should be sleeping, was she silently watching her training under the Ala Mhigan moonlight?

She had witnessed her prowess first hand during her encounter with the primal Titan, from a safe distance and at the tail end of the encounter. But this….

_It was so up close, more **personal**_.

Each brutal **THUD** that rang out resounded off the stone walls surrounding the barracks as her lance dealt out punishment to the training dummy, over and over. The way she leapt back, landing nimbly and expertly, her tail stiff to keep her balanced. Her powerful, lean shoulder muscles flexing before she flung herself forward to unleash another string of precise, brutal strikes. Enthralling, entrancing, her movements were as fluid as a flowing river, as instant and devastating as a lightning strike.

“Y’shtola?” 

Her heart jumped in her chest, but she was caught. Had she known the whole time? 

“Ah, pray forgive me for spying on you, Oda.” Her calm tone betrayed her flustered state, but the way the beads of sweat rolled down her collarbones, disappearing into her cleavage wasn’t helping, or how her toned abs glistened in the light from the torches lighting the training area. Or so she gathered; Aethereal sight did lack for some more subtle detail.

“Pay it no mind.” The Dragoon smiled, that sweet, welcoming smile.

_A gorgeous smile that’s known an unfair amount of suffering._

Striking eyes; a piercing green and a soothing blue that kept looking forward, for those she has lost, and those she might yet protect.

_‘By the Twelve…..Thancred will never let me hear the end of this.’_

The undeniable fact was right in front of her, staring her in the face.

Somehow. For whatever reason, in spite of her disinterest in romance until this point…

_Y’shtola Rhul was in love. She had been for a long, long time._

_But was it appropriate? It had barely been a year since Oda had lost someone she loved very, very dearly. Y’shtola had sat with her, offered her comfort during the worst of it. To impose on her now, to selfishly ask her to open her heart again would be cruel, would it not? Aside from that, did she even-_

“-shtola? Are you okay?”

Her voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and for the first time a visible blush could be seen. She was so close, her expression concerned. Her tail perked as her hand brushed against her forehead, a tremble going through her when she felt her breath unintentionally brush against her cheek.

“My apologies, I did not mean to worry you, Oda. I’m quite alright,” The Miqo’te quickly tried to regain her composure, “Were you unable to sleep as well?”

Oda nodded, “Aye. When sleep evades me, I train until my body gives out, usually on the spot, haha.”

“Oda, that’s-”  
  
“Dangerous?”  
  
“Aye, indeed.”  
  
“It’s fine. If I’m not imposing, will you sit with me?”

Y’shtola would nod, the pair finding a place to sit overlooking the small lake in the middle of the Reach. The peaceful night, the tranquil water below seemed to paint a picturesque scene of two comrades enjoying each other’s company. 

_Had she always had such a warm aura?_

“Y’shtola?” Her voice seemed to carry an affection to it, “Thank you.”

“What for?” She blinked, turning to face her.

“.......For….well….being there for me.” She sighed, her hand moving to rest atop Y’shtola’s, “It meant a lot to me, that you stayed with me during the darkest time in my life. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Nay,” She shook her head, and in spite of the way her heart thudded in her chest, she did not move her hand, “That strength was in you. I was merely….”

“No.” Her reply was quick, her voice quiet.

“Pardon?”  
  


“It wasn’t. I had given up,” Her voice wavered, the threat of the floodgates opening looming, but she continued on, “Losing my original family, my adoptive family, and then Haurchefant….I felt as if I was cursed to be alone but….”

She felt her move closer, but kept her ground, “But…?”

  
“You. You didn’t have to sit with me in the Forgotten Knight on those lonely nights I couldn’t sleep. Nor did you have to accompany me to leave flowers at his grave. But you did. And it meant a lot to me, Y’shtola. **_You_ ** mean a lot to me.”

“......You mean a lot to me, too.” It took a moment for her to find her words, but she quickly grounded herself once more, turning to face her better, “Oda. Pray forgive me, but the words to describe my exact feelings for you evade me, yet rest assured I will try my best.”

Y’shtola sighed, composing herself, “Your voice is like music to me. Hearing you laugh, hearing you tell stories in the animated ways that you do, even when slurred by alcohol puts a smile on my face. Your gentle heart remains your true strength. Not the prowess to slay Eikons, but the gentle, kind heart that yearns to see the best in others, that is the greatest power you wield.”  
  
Oda stayed quiet as she continued, her pale cheeks tinged red, “It is your alluring intrigue and formidable intelligence that draws me to you, your piercing gaze and feminine figure that set my heart aflame. “

The women inched closer, Y’shtola’s hand on Oda’s cheek, thumb running over the long healed, prominent scar from traumatic events long past. Oda’s heart pounded in her chest, feeling her cheeks heat up from Y’shtola’s intense gaze.

“I kept this from you, from myself, out of respect to the late Lord Haurchefant. I knew how much he meant to you, how dearly you loved him, and undoubtedly still do. I did not desire to disrespect your grieving by imposing upon you.”

It was then that the Dragoon spoke up, “Thank you. For your consideration of my feelings, but you needn't worry. He would not desire me to wallow forever, to pass up my chances at being happy for a memory.”

“Indeed, he truly cared for you.”  
  
Oda nodded, “Yes. As you care for me.”

Closer. So much closer now, Oda leaning into her hand, feeling her breath on her lips. The kiss was soft, tender. Oda’s ears twitched just a little bit as the tip of her tail curled as they shared another kiss, and then another, and another. Each consecutive, loving kiss made her feel as if she was missing something, like she was catching up on long neglected studies and with each embrace of their lips their confidence grew as each kiss became more eager, more passionate and wanting until a low moan resounded in Y’shtola’s throat, the pair pulling away just a little.

_“I love you, Y’shtola.”_

It was Oda who let these words slip first.

“I love you too, Oda~” Their foreheads rested against each other as she spoke, her name dripping with affection as it left her lips, as if it was her favorite word in any language, past or present to speak aloud.

The soreness from her training was a fleeting memory in this moment, craving, starving for her lovers gentle touch against her cheek. Y’shtola stealing quick, loving kisses as they moved nary an inch from where they sat, too content to enjoy each other’s company. The responsibilities of the Scions, the war effort against the Garlean Empire, the machinations of the Ascians. All of it took a back seat, for at least a few minutes.

The women deserved at least a small reprieve.


End file.
